Christmas Eve
by Walaz
Summary: K and Ryuichi are stuck in a press conference on Christmas Eve. Not exactly everybody’s favourite place to spend Christmas… But can everything turn out right in the end?


**Disclaimer:** Gravitation and its characters belong to Maki Murakami. And I'm not making any money with this fic to raise my pathetic Christmas present budget.

**A/N: **I wanted to write a Christmas story and wanted to try writing fanfiction about Gravitation. So, killing two birds with one stone, I did this. Like I said, this is my first Gravi fic, and of course I just had to pick two of the characters that are hardest to write… But I hope that I did at least relatively decent job with them… :) As for the timeline of this fic, it takes place during the time Ryuichi was in America on his solo career.

Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. December the 24th. Christmas Eve. Time to be spent with family and friends… 

He had a wonderful wife and a young son waiting for him in their beautifully decorated home.

He should be there with them, eating dinner together, drinking warm wine with his wife, and playing with his son while they waited for the night to arrive and Santa Claus to come and bring in that enormous stack of presents they had earned…

But he wasn't there.

Instead, he was sitting in a meeting room, waiting for the press conference to start.

What kind of idiot had decided to have a press conference on Christmas Eve?

Well, it was kind of his own fault that he was here. He was the manager and it was his job to bring publicity to the young singer who had just started his new solo career in the States. And Ryuichi's new album was due to be released around Christmas… yesterday, to be precise. Yes, yesterday. December the 23rd. He and the record label had decided to hold a press conference the same day the album was released. But somehow, somewhere, someone had mixed up the date. And now he was here, the album was already out but the press conference was today. On Christmas Eve. It was a miracle that any reporters had come, but he had heard that the place was packed. Then again, the firs album of the new, interesting and sexy yet cute Japanese had hit theplatinum limit in no time. So, it was only natural that every magazine and TV show wanted an interview from him. But still, on Christmas Eve?

He actually had no problem working often and late and during the holidays. He loved his job and was very dedicated. But he also started to feel guilty about it. His wife had once mentioned that he worked way too much, and that was serious when coming from a famous Hollywood star. And now they had a son on top of it all. And as much as he loved his work, he loved his son even more. So, they had decided to spent the Christmas together and have a long holiday after it.

But then this happened.

Instead of being home, he was sitting in a meeting room with the over enthusiastic singer. At least someone had had the heart to decorate the room a little. With the Christmas lights blinking merrily on the walls and the small plastic tree with its own decorations on top of the table, the white room didn't seem so dull. But his home was thousand times better.

"K, are you okay?"

K lifted his gaze from the little Christmas tree to meet a pair of big, blue eyes.

"You don't seem happy, and it's Christmas Eve! Everybody is happy on Christmas Eve!" Ryichi beamed, and then smothered a gasp clutching Kumagoro to his chest. "Are you sick? If you are, you have to go home! Don't worry. I and Kumagoro can handle everything. And then we will come to see you, na no da!"

K lifted his hands in the air trying to calm down the worried singer. "No, Ryuichi, I'm not sick. Calm down, I'm fine."

"Oh," Ryichi said blinking. "If you're not sick, then what's the matter?"

K sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "It's nothing. Just… Nothing." He didn't want to make Ryuichi listen to his problems; the singer probably had similar things to worry about. He probably had had a hot Christmas date arranged for today with some hot fan girl… or boy, for all he knew…

Ryuichi pouted for a while after realizing that his friend wasn't going to tell what was bothering him. Then he remembered something and bounced happily to one of the chairs he had left his jacket and bag. He put Kumagoro on top of his head and started rummaging through the black sports bag. After a while he pulled out a Christmas present almost the size of the large bag.

Then he walked back to K a big smile plastered on his face and handed him the present. "I got you something with Kumagoro, na no da. I hope it'll make you feel better. We meant to get you a real gun, since you like them so much. It was really hard to find a store that sells guns, and when we finally found one, the mean man wouldn't sell us one because I didn't have a 'lichen' or something like that. So then we got you something else, na no da. I hope you like it!"

"It's a licence, Ryuichi. Not lichen," K said shaking his head and trying to keep from laughing, since Ryuichi had apparently gone through a lot of trouble to get him a present.

"Licence?" the singer repeated scratching his head and disturbing the pink bunny sitting there. "Oh, good. I thought there was something wrong with it. Isn't lichen the stuff that grows on the tree trunks in the forest? I thought it was funny for that to have anything to do with guns, na no da."

"Yeah, that would have been odd," K said with a smile on his face, looking at the present in his hands. It was wrapped in green paper and had a huge red ribbon tied around it. No doubt someone else had wrapped it for Ryuichi, since it didn't have tape sticking out of everywhere, and the bow was symmetric. But Ryuichi had definitely drawn the card himself. It had three red figures in it that K assumed were supposed to be elves, since they had triangle shaped hats on what most likely were their heads. The card had a shaky text written on it with golden marker, 'Merry Christmas to my dear K' it said. That was one of the cutest Christmas cards he had ever gotten. The others were, of course, his son's, and they were very similar with this one.

"Now, open it, open it!" Ryuichi said bouncing around his manager.

K smiled at Ryuichi and untied the ribbon, ripped away the paper to reveal a… water gun.

"Do you like it? It was Kumagoro's idea to get it to you, since we couldn't get you a real gun. We bought you the biggest one we could find, because you are a tall and cool man, and only the biggest one would be good enough for you, na no da. Do you like it?" Ryuchi asked, half hiding behind Kumagoro, waiting for the answer.

"Yes, I like it very much." He really did.

"Good," Ryuichi said, his smile brighter than the Christmas lights behind him. "I thought you might be disappointed because we couldn't get you a real gun."

"Nah, no need. I got plenty of them," K said tapping his magnum resting in its holster next to his ribcage. Then he removed the water gun from its cardboard packing and took aim on one of the blinking lights on the wall.

"You look good with it, Kumagoro thinks so too, na no da," Ryuichi said taking a seat next to K.

"Thanks," K said and placed the gun on the table. Then he reached inside his pockets to pull out two little presents wrapped in blue paper with golden stars. "I got something for you and Kumagoro too."

"Wah! Really? Thanks!" Ryuichi sang and took the presents, and then he started to wave them in front of Kumagoro, who had taken a seat on the table. "Look, Kumagoro! K got us Christmas presents, yay!"

"The soft one is for Kumagoro and the other is for you," K said placing his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands as he watched Ryuichi ripping the wrappings away from Kumagoro's present.

When the singer had ripped half of the paper away he pulled out a red silk ribbon with green stripes.

"Something to fit the season," K said sparing a look towards Kumagoro's current 'outfit' as Ryuichi liked to call it. The red ribbon tied around the bunny's neck was starting to look shabby; in fact the whole bunny looked a little worn. K could have sworn Ryuichi had been eating it again.

"Look, Kumagoro! K got you a shiny new ribbon. It feels nice, na no da!" Ryuichi beamed and tied the ribbon around Kumago's neck, throwing the old one away. Then he turned back to K a child like smile on his face. "Kumagoro said thank you," he repeated in case K hadn't heard Kumagoro saying it.

"You're welcome," K said and tapped Kumagoro's head.

Ryuichi moved in to disengaging the wrappings around his present. When the papers were nothing more than a crumpled heap on the table, Ryuichi was holding a transparent plastic box in his hand, and inside of the box were two earrings the shape and colour of a smiley face.

"Yaaay! I got new earrings, thanks K!" Ryuchi jumped off of his chair and landed on K's arms, giving him a warm hug.

"Merry Christmas, Ryuichi," K said retuning the hug.

"I can't believe you found an exact the same pair than those I lost. You're the best manager ever!" the singer sang and tightened his arms around K.

K's lips tugged upwards (not that he hadn't been smiling already). Ryuichi sure was good at losing things; few months ago he had lost his favourite earrings and had been sad for the rest of the week. When K had noticed the yellow earrings a week ago in a display window he had known exactly what to get for Ryuichi for Christmas. He hoped that the singer wouldn't lose his new pair…Well; they had a tracking device in them, so they could be found easily enough, but if Ryuichi wasn't wearing them, they would do no good for K, since Ryuichi was very hard to find when his wandering habits kicked in.

K's thoughts were disturbed when he felt Ryuichi pulling away from their embrace.

"Are you still felling sad, na no da?" Ryuichi asked and looked K deep in his eyes. "Because if you are, I'll let you borrow Kumagoro. He always makes me feel better!"

Sad?

Oh, yes, for not being with his family. Funnily he had forgotten all about it when being with Ryuichi. The singer surely knew how to bring a smile on his face, and it seemed that Ryuichi would do his everything to make K happy, since the singer didn't let just anyone hold his dear Kumagoro...

"No, I'm not sad anymore," K said smiling.

"Good! Because nobody should be sad in Christmas. Right, Kumagoro?" Ryuichi turned to Kumagoro, and was K becoming mad or did he see the stuffed, pink bunny nod?

The door opened and one of the staff poked his head in. "The press conference will start within two minutes," he announced and continued his way down the hallway.

"Ok, Kumagoro, let's go talk about my album, na no da," Ryuichi said and took Kumagoro from the table and walked towards the door.

K got up from his chair too and took a walkman from the table; he should let Ryuichi listen to few songs before letting the reporters interview him.

"Eep!"

K turned to lookat the doorway when he heard the excited yelp coming from Ryuichi.

"Kumagoro! We're under mistletoe. Now we need to kiss," the singer sang and gave a big, moist kiss on the bunny's nose.

K shook his head in amusement and walked over to Ryuichi. "We must go now. You need to listen to one of your songs before we can start."

"K! Now you are under the mistletoe, you need a kiss too!"

After exclaiming that fact, Ryuchi grasped K from his neck pulling him down and placed a kiss, similar to the one he had given for Kumagoro, on his lips.

Then the singer bounced happily down the hallway singing 'Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer'.

K lifted a hand to his lips and glanced after Ryuichi.

Well, this proved to be a very pleasant Christmas Eve after all.

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know the Christmas presents were lame; especially the one K gave to Ryuichi… So you can imagine the disappointment my parents and friends are experiencing every year… I really suck at giving presents… But it's the thought that counts, right? About those earrings, in volume 11 page 161 Ryuichi is wearing a smiley face earring, so I stole the idea from there. :) 


End file.
